nesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SlashMan
Hi SlashMan -- we are excited to have NES Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . ** For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically (if you randomly hop on, chances are it make take 10 minutes or so for somebody notice), but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 00:15, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Heya Those are some nice collection of photos you have uploaded! Have you thought about the site's logo yet? If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. * For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) and monaco skins (newest skin in development) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . * For the monobook skin a number of users prefer to use, you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . Let me know if you have any questions! -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 03:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Moves Rather than moving a page that way, you can move a page by clicking the move button on the top of the screen. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:20, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm currently working on a new wikia section and I came here to cit to. Anyways I am currently busy with wikia pages, however if you want any help, just drop me a line on my talk page. Devilmanozzy 21:03, 9 December 2008 (UTC)devilmanozzy ---- Re: Editing Problem Sorry for the late response. Is the problem still occuring? If so can you take a screenshot of the problem? The link to edit a page looks fine from my account when signed in. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 04:36, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Your screen is too narrow, so the edit link get squeezed out to somewhere you cannot see. If you use a monitor with higher resolution or set a different skin from then the problem would be resolved. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 23:32, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks For the Edits! Hey, no problem. I'm going to work on getting the games list organized next. --Lord Kennerson 04:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Nintendo Wiki Hello! I am BlackLodge, admin at the Nintendo Wiki. I happened across this Wiki and noticed that it is in a somewhat stagnant state. I was curious if you would consider a merger with the Nintendo Wiki. We are always looking for new editors devoted to specific areas of expertise. We have an ever-growing community and a dedicated group of admins. We have considerable room to grow in our NES related articles and I believe together we can achieve our mutual goal of creating the definitive NES encyclopedia on the internet. Thank you for your consideration, and I hope to hear back from you soon. Feel free to leave me a message at the Nintendo Wiki. BlackLodge (talk) 20:41, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Excellent! I know Wikia has certain tools to help make mergers easier. Because there aren't too many pages here, I don't think it would be very time consuming to go page by page, moving content and combining articles. Really the main benefit of a merger is bring editors together in one place to work towards a similar goal. I would like to build an NES portal on the Nintendo Wiki, so there's a dedicated space for all things NES. I encourage you to discuss this with any active editors here. I will discuss it further with my community as well. Thank you! BlackLodge (talk) 18:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) ::So if you're on board for the merger, with your permission we can begin. I know one of the Nintendo Wiki admins has started going through the articles here looking for info to bring over. BlackLodge (talk) 18:56, September 22, 2012 (UTC) So... We continuing the merge with Nintendo Wiki? You also get to have sysop rights there to make it fair. Conker's Bad Fur Day (Talk| | ) 01:23, December 23, 2012 (UTC)